Be Happy
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I ran down the alley panting with my 5 charas following me Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Neneko "Amu lets rest for a bit" Ran said. I nodded and sat down in the alley tears filling my eyes as I look at my wedding ring remembering how it all happened
1. Chapter 1

**Blacklynx17: Hey everyone I'm going to be posting a lot of new stories because I want to finish all my old stories so I can do my new ones. This one is called "Be Happy" starring Amu and Ikuto of course. Ikuto is in college and Amu is a senor in High School. **

**WARNING this story may be a little bit child like but I wrote it when I first started my account so I hope you enjoy also its going to be really short so yah**

Be Happy

Ikuto-22

Amu-17

Yaya-16

Rima-17

Nagihiko-17

Kukai-17

Chapter 1

THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Amu was running through a alley panting with her 5 shugo charas following her. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Neneko. "Amu wait up" Ran said. "Ok let's rest for a bit" Amu said then sat down. "Thank god" Miki said resting on her head. Amu starts to crying looking at her wedding ring remembering how it all happened.

FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Amu….Amu get up" Ikuto said gently shaking Amu. Amu got up from her bed and pushed the snooze button. She stretched and said "Ikuto what are you doing here?" "What you don't remember you beg me to stay" Ikuto said looking at Amu.

She blushed "oh yah I remember now" she said then started to get her clothes. Ikuto hugged her from behind "Amu cant you skip today please" Ikuto said. "Sorry I only have 4 more days of school left then I graduate" she said. "Fine" Ikuto said and sat back down on Amu's bed pouting.

Amu started walking to the bathroom "Where you going?" Ikuto said. "To get dressed" she said. "Why not in here?" he said. "Because you in here!" she semi screamed. "But you know I've already seen everything multiple times" he said. Amu blushed bright red "th-that's different it was night time" she said then ran in the bathroom. "Still the same" Ikuto yelled.

Amu came out the bathroom and kissed Ikuto "bye Ikuto and make sure you leave the room before my mom comes in" she said. "Yah, yah I know" he said getting under Amu's covers. Amu giggled and started walking to school.

\

AT SCHOOL

"Amu I cant believe we're graduating" Rima said. "Yah I know its amazing" she said. Yaya runs up to Amu "don't leave me behind" she says and starts crying. "Its alright Yaya I'll still see you besides I hear Kukai got a job here to till college starts" Amu said. Yaya blushed "um yah hehe" she said.

Yaya always gets like this when talking about Kukai Amu thought. "So Yaya how far have you and Kukai gone?" Rima said. Yaya blushed redder. "Now, now Rima that's not nice unless you tell us how far you and Nagi have gotten" I said.

Rima started to blush too. "W-what the Amu that's none of your business unless you tell us about you and Ikuto" she said. "Ok never mind" she said then the bell rang and class begun.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Ok bye Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kukai" Amu said and started walking home. She heard them say bye back and smiled. I have such great friends she thought to herself. "Ah that was a good day I am glad I went to school" Amu said and started to daydream.

A few minutes later Amu snapped out of it "huh where am I" she said. _Step, step, step_ "huh" Amu said and turned around there was no one there. She started to get anxious and started walking faster. _Step, step, step _she heard it again "Whose there" she said.

No one answered "Amu start running NOW" Ran said. She did then a guy popped out "hey where you going baby" he said. She kept running but the guy caught up with her and grabbed her. "Let go of Amu" Miki and Ran said and started attacking the stranger it seems like he didn't notice.

"IKUTO" she screamed tears in her eyes. "That's right I'm Ikuto" the guy said. "No that would be me" Ikuto said then punched the guy and started beating the crap out of him till he was unconscious.

"Don't you EVER touch MY AMU" Ikuto said to the man. Amu ran upped to Ikuto and hugged him. "Ikuto" she said. Ikuto hugged her back "I-I was so scared" she said. "It's ok now I'm here" he said. Ikuto picked her up, character changed with Yoru then took her home.

He walked into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. "Are you ok" he said. "Yah" she replied. Ikuto then hugged her real tight "don't scare me like that" he said. "It's ok" she said. "NO IT'S NOT what if I didn't make it in time" Ikuto said. "But you did" Amu said.

Ikuto stared at her. "Ikuto?" Amu said. "Ok I've decided from now on until graduation I will walk you to and from school" he said. "WHAT? NO" Amu screamed. "It's for your protection" he said. "Why until graduation" she said. "No reason you'll find out then" he said.

"Ok but can you at least walk me from school and not to it's embarrising when everyone's out in the morning" Amu said. "Hmm ok but only if you stop daydreaming about me till your home and" he stopped. "WHAT I do not daydream about you" Amu said. Ikuto smirked "and" she said.

"And kiss me" he finished. Amu leaned up and put her lips on Ikuto. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Amu then parted. "I know what I want to do right now" Ikuto said. "Hmm and what is that?" she said. "You'll see" he said and pounced on Amu.

To Be Continued..

**BlackLynx17: So yah first Chapter there is going to be 4 or 5 chapters in total so those who wanted a long story sorry. Well please review and THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Please enjoy**

Be Mine

Chapter 2

3 days till graduation

Amu pushes her alarm button and gets up. She takes a shower, gets dressed, brushes her teeth, fixes her hair, and wakes up her charas. She starts walking to school.

At School

Amu's P.O.V.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked where Rima, Yaya, Nagi, and Kukai are sitting. "It's just like old times" Kukai said. "Except for Tadase who moved after he graduated from elementary school" Nagi said.

"Yah" I said, but I am kinda glad with Tadase gone I could tell everyone I liked Ikuto.

After School

"Looks like Ikuto isn't here" Suu said. "Yes" I said. "Just because you cant see me doesn't mean I'm not there Amu" Ikuto said. I screamed and turned around. "Don't do that" I said. "Ok" Ikuto said and smirked.

We started walking towards my house. "Ikuto do you remember when you said you'd walk me home till graduation what does that mean?" I said sweetly hoping he would tell me. "Ok it's a secret come here" Ikuto said.

I walked towards him. He whispered in my ear "wait till graduation and I'll tell you" then bit my ear. "Ahhh" I screamed and ran away. Ikuto just laughed and chased after me.

2 days till graduation

Today was like any other day. I woke up went to school then Ikuto walked me home except he barely talked to me strange.

1 days till graduation

The Next Day

I wake up and felt something underneath me. I got up to see what it was then screamed. "OH MY GOD" I yelled and saw a midnight blue egg with a black claw in the middle. "What's wrong" Miki said. "I have another chara egg" I said. "Cool" Dia said looking at it.

"Amu if you don't hurry you'll be late to school" Ran said. "WHATT" I yelled then hurried to get dress then ran to school.

After School

"Hey Ikuto" I said as I walked towards the school gate. I walked beside him. "Oh Ikuto look" I said holding out my new chara egg. "When you get it?" he said. "This morning" I said. "Cool" he said and then we walked silently. "Um Ikuto" I said.

"Hmm" he hummed. "Did I do something wrong" I said. "No why" he said. "Your not looking or talking to me your just blank" I said. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about graduation" he said. "Why" I said. "Amu how much do you love me?" he said.

"Huh" I said. "How much" he said. "Well until my dieing breath" I said it was true I'll love Ikuto until the day I die. He kissed me on the lips then left. I then realized I was in front of my house.

I wonder why Ikuto was acting so weird today oh well I'll find out tomorrow.

GRADUATING DAY

I got up early brushed my teeth, took a shower, changed into my clothes then put my gown and hat on then left saying "see you at the ceremony" to my family.

At The Ceremony

"Oh my god Amu we finally graduating" Rima said hugging me. "I know I'm so happy" I said. "Ok girls stop screaming" Kukai said. We looked at each other then nodded. We both then screamed really loud. "Thanks for nothing" he said. We laughed.

After Graduation

"Amu, Kukai, Yaya I'm going to miss you guys so much" Rima cried, Nagi hugged her. "Me too" I said. That's right were not going to see each other. Rima and Nagi are still going to see each other because there dating and so is Kukai and Yaya.

"It's ok we will still be friends even after we graduate" Kukai said. "Yah" I agreed. Rima that tapped me and pointed in one direction. I followed it to see Ikuto standing under a tree. "Excuse me guys I'll be right back" I said then went to him.

I got there Ikuto smiled at me. "CONGRADULATIONS AMU" Ikuto said then kissed me. "Thanks Ikuto now will you tell me what you were keeping from me for these last few days" I said. "Ok" he said and looked at my charas. I think they got the message because they flew away.

"So what is it?" I said. He smiled a real smile then gave me a little box. "Open it" he said. I looked at the box then opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. I looked at Ikuto and he was down on one knee. He grabbed my hand.

"Amu Hinamori I promise to always love and protect you every single day forever till my dieing breath will you marry me?" he said.

To Be Continued….

**BlackLynx17: Yah hoped you enjoyed please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17:Hey guys I'm here to bring you the next chapter of Be Happy so I hope you enjoy**

Be Happy

Chapter 3

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto just proposed to me…. ME oh my god he loves me and wants to get married. I'm so happy wait I didn't say yes yet "yes Ikuto" I said.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I just said it but Amu's not saying anything OH NO what have I done what if she doesn't love me like I love her what will… "yes Ikuto" What yes she loves me.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto put the ring on my finger and we hugged. Then a huge light shined and it was my new egg it began to hatch. It was a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a light blue shirt, that showed her belly button, and skirt.

"Hi Amu I'm Neneko I am one of your would be selfs. I am the one that wants to be free with Ikuto. I was born because you want to marry Ikuto but your family won't allow it because he's older" Neneko said then I fell on the ground crying.

"She's right Ikuto they wont allow it" I said. All my charas surrounded me. "It's ok Amu we will figure something out" they said. Ikuto got down on his knees and hugged me. "Amu it's ok no matter what I'll marry you even if your parents say no so let's runaway" Ikuto said.

"Really" I said and looked up to Ikuto. He nodded "ok Ikuto I love you so much I'll do anything to be with you" I said then we kissed.

The Next Day

Ikuto said we would leave in 2 days so that's tomorrow night. He said to pack everything I need and say good bye to all my friends, but not tell them I'm leaving this is going to be hard.

"Ok guys I finished packing first is Rima's house" I said then we left.

…..Now Nagi's…..

…..Now Kukai's…..

…..Then Yaya's…..

…..Then Kairi…..

"Wow Amu everyone seemed happy to see you are you sure you want to leave them?" Ran asked. "Of course and I'll see them again" I said. "But your leaving without telling anyone" Miki said. "Wrong I gave everyone a letter saying not to open it until tomorrow night and by then I'll be gone" I said then went home.

The Next Day

"You got everything packed Amu?" Neneko asked. "Yes I have everything I'm ready to go just have to wait for Ikuto" I replied. "Amu come here" my mom said and I went down stairs. "Yes Mama" I said.

"Dinner's ready come and eat" she said. This is the last time I'm going to eat dinner a tear rolled down my cheek.

At Night

_Tap Tap Tap _I went to my balcony and opened the door. Ikuto came in. "I'm ready to leave" I said. "Are you sure you want to I only want to make you happy" Ikuto said. I turned around "If I'm with you then I'm happy" I said then kissed him.

"Ok let's go" Ikuto said getting my bags and jumping out the balcony yo put it in the car. "Are you guys ready" I said. "Of course Amu if it's with you" Dia said. "Ran" I said. She character changed with me and I flew off. I went into Ikuto's car.

"Ran"

"Here"

"Miki"

"Here"

"Suu"

"Here"

"Neneko"

"Here"

"Dia"

…. "Huh where's Dia" I said. "Here" she Dia said and flew in through the window. "Amu are you ready to start your new life" Ikuto said. "Yes but where are we going to live?" I asked. "Two towns over I've already got a job and apartment" Ikuto said. "Ikuto what's your job" I asked. "Oh it's in a small violin shop I help fix, sell, and play the violin for customers" he said. "I'm glad you still get to do what your love" I said. "With the one I love" he said and smiled.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu fell asleep with Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Neneko sitting on her lap. "Are you sure you want to do this, nya" Yoru said. "Of course Yoru I'll go anywhere with her" Ikuto said.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hope you enjoy**

Be Happy

Chapter 4

At the Apartment

"Amu wake up were here" Ikuto said. Amu is still asleep. "Amu?" he said again then got an idea. Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu for 3 minutes. Amu woke up and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." It woke everyone up.

"Well you wouldn't wake up and you better get used to it cuz there is going to be a lot more once were married" Ikuto said smirking. Amu blushed and ran out the car with her 5 charas following her. She helped Ikuto get the bags and went to there new home.

"Oh my god Ikuto it's perfect" she said as she walked in. "I'm glad you like it" Ikuto said. It was a two bedroom one bathroom apartment with a kitchen and living room. "Ok Amu I got to go to work tomorrow" Ikuto said. "So I'll look for a job" Amu said. "It's ok I'll work you can relax" "No I want to work" Amu said.

"Ok" Ikuto said then started helping Amu unpack.

The Next Day

"Ok bye Amu" Ikuto said then left. "Ok here's the paper Amu" Suu said. "Thanks Suu" Amu said and then opened it and looked for a job.

That Night

Ikuto came home at 11pm and saw Amu sleeping on the couch. Ikuto picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Are you going to come home this late all the time?" Amu asked "Yes" Ikuto said. "Ok dinners on the table" she said then fell back asleep. "I'm sorry" he said then left the room.

The Next Afternoon

"Ok guys you ready to go" Amu asked her charas. "Yah" they said then left. Amu walks into a store and looks at the magazines. "5 job interviews and not a single one I got" she said. "It's ok" Ran said. "Look" Neneko said, she pointing to the magazine section.

"Yah Amu look its bridal magazines you should get some for you and Ikuto to look at" Miki said. "Thanks guy's OH" Amu said. "What" they said. "Um Miki Suu go pick out some magazines I'll be right back" I said.

She walked towards the toy section. "Ikuto once told me that he had a stuffed cat doll like his" Amu said picking it up. "Then get it and wrap it up as a present for him" Dia said. "Ok" I said then Amu went to Miki and Suu who had 6 bridal magazines. Amu bought them, wrapped up the doll then went home.

Meanwhile

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I got off work early today so I called a wedding planner to meet me and Amu at our apartment she will surely be surprised. I went inside our home "Amu" I said. No answer hmm she must be shopping.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Normal P.O.V.

Ikuto opened the door and it was the wedding planner. "Hi we talked on the phone you must be Ikuto Tsukiyomi I'm Lulu" Lulu said. "Hi come in" he said. Ikuto led her to the living room. "Where's the wife" Lulu said.

"Out shopping she will be back soon let me get us some tea" he said then got up. He came back and handed Lulu her tea. He accidently spilled the tea all over Lulu's shirt. "Oh sorry" Ikuto said. "It's ok I have a tanktop underneath" she said then took her jacket and started to undo her buttons.

She got up "at least let me wash it" Ikuto said getting up and started walking towards her but spilled on the tea spill and fell ontop of her. "Damn I'm so sorry" Ikuto said. Lulu laughed "Its ok" she said. Just then the door opened and Amu walked in.

"Ikuto look at-" she said but then saw Ikuto laying on a girl shirt unbuttoned showing her undershirt and bra straps. "Amu this isn't what it looks like" Ikuto said. Amu dropped all her magazines and her present for Ikuto and ran.

"AMU" Ikuto yelled and walked towards the door. He looked down and saw the wedding magazines and a present. He picked it p and read the card. _For my loving future husband_. He opened it and saw the cat. Ikuto put it in his pocket and ran outside.

**BlackLynx17: Ok next chapter will be the last bye**


	5. Chapter 5

BlackLynx17: Ola this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy thanks for reading this far good bye

Chapter 5

*end of flashback*

"Ok guys lets continue moving" Amu said and starting walking. "Why, why would Ikuto do this to me" Amu said. "Maybe it was a miss understanding" Suu said. "No you all saw he was on top of her" she cried.

"Oh Amu" Neneko said then all her charas hugged her.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Oh my god where is Amu? I checked everywhere. "Amu" damn still no answer Where is she? "Amu it's a mistake what you saw wasn't true" I kept screaming. Amu what did you think I was doing I love you and only you please Amu answer me.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ran my heart unlock Amulet Heart" Amu said and flew to her hometown. "Ikuto nya look" Yoru said. He looked up to see Amu flying. "My heart unlock Black Lynx" he said and chased after her.

Amu flew to the park where she had heard Ikuto play once. "Everything will be all right trust me I'm your would be self" Neneko said. "You still wish to be with him" she said.

"NO I DO NOT" Amu yelled. "Yes you do I know or else I wouldn't be here" Neneko said. Amu smiled "yah your right I still love him" Amu said. "He still loves you to" Ikuto said jumping out of a near by tree. He was listening to their whole conversation.

"Amu it's not what it looks like" Ikuto said. "We Saw You On Top Of Her" Ran yelled. "Will you please listen" he said. She said nothing but nodded her head. " Ok I got off early from work and called a wedding planner to help us plan our wedding and went home."

"You weren't there then the door knocked. It was the wedding planner Lulu and I told her to come in and sit down. I went and got us some tea. I gave it to her but it spilled on her shirt. She said she had an undershirt so she took it off."

"I said I would wash it so as I got up to get it I slipped and fell onto her then you came in," he said.

All the charas looked at Amu then Ran said "prove it". "I will but you have to come home and see" Ikuto said. "Guys it's your call" Amu said. Dai then transformed with Amu. "If your lying to us especially Amu I will beat you" Dia said then flew home.

Ikuto was right behind her. Amu got home and opened the door. Lulu ran out telling Amu the whole story then apologized and said she would reschedule and left. "Do you believe me Amu" Ikuto said.

Amu said nothing. "Amu" he said again. Then she fell on the floor crying. "Im sorry Ikuto" she said. "It's ok it's my fault" he said then bent down beside her and gave her a cat plush. She smiled and looked at him. "Thank you" Ikuto said then kissed her.

One Month Later

"Do you Amu take Ikuto to be your husband" "I do"

"Do you Ikuto take Amu to be your wife" "I do"

"You may kiss the bride" then Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu. Rima and Yaya were crying. Nagi and Kukai were cheering. "Amu I'm so glad to see you" Rima said.

"Me too" Amu said. "When you said you ran away with Ikuto I got sad don't ever do that again" Rima said. "Ok" I said. "But if you do bring us with you" Rima said I laughed. Today was Amu and Ikuto's wedding day and everyone was invited even Amu's parents who said that they didn't want to loose her again and let them get married.

"What are we going to do now Mrs. Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said. "Be Happy" Amu said and kissed Ikuto.

THE END

**BlackLynx17: Kind of childish I know but I wrote this years ago I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
